User blog:ShiLyn/Fragment Mining
Fragment Mining and Level Grinding I’m a Miner and Grinder when it comes to levelling up my characters. I feel that if I had all my characters levelled up to 50 I would probably lose interest in playing the game until new content comes out which at the moment is once a week. Even so I felt levelling the slow way (without using Time Crystals) was the way for me to go. That way i can save up my weekly 2 time crystals i get with the daily bonus to unlock perks and buy rare characters from the store. What is Mining and Grinding? Well for the people new to the game Mining is when you play levels solely to get time fragments to drop so you can rank up a character. Normally by playing the episodes that appear to have the highest average number of enemies of the colour fragment you require. This does not mean Fan Area only, I have found that some other episodes can produce a high fragment drop rate as well. This is sometimes referred to as Fragment grinding. Grinding is when you play levels to level up your companions. Normally by picking the highest experience gaining level, that has the least amount of waves your current team you wish to level up with can handle and keep on playing it until you can rank them up with the Time Fragments. Fragment Mining As fragment mining can be a very subjective subject as what works for one might not work for another I have tried to have at least 2 or 3 levels for each fragment colour per season or area. Also you might find one will stop dropping as often so if you switch around between them you have a better chance of gaining regular drops. It also will keep it interesting. Although Chapter 1 (old: season 7) is not very good for mining i have included it in case you wish to level new characters and mine at the same time even though the drop rate for fragments appears lower in this season you will occasionally get good drops and also sometimes a time crystal. I have found with some Chapter 1 levels if you kill enemy with one hit it sometimes is more likely to give you a drop. At the moment Season 6 is the best season for fragment mining. NOTE: with the renaming of the seasons to chapters i have put a quick list below as i wrote this before the change so just in case i miss or slip up you have a reference. Chapter 1 = Season 7 Chapter 2 = Season 6 Chapter 3 = Season 5 Chapter 4 = this chapter at a future date will most likely have the Season 8 lvls (currently in the Specials tab) moved to it. Fragment Mining levels table NOTE: the ADVENT in the Specials tab is good at the moment for general mining. Level Grinding These are high experience levels with one wave. Season 7 low level characters. Good for new characters you collected from season 5 Season 6 Mid Level. Can put a new character in with high level character for a quick level jump. Season 5 to level from 41 to 50. Team Strategy needed. Other Guides There are already a few good guides out on this topic so I thought i would just put out a grid table and point you in the direction of the other guides. Tips to stop the grinding boredom Now Levelling and Ranking up this way can be slow and get boring so I Have a few ideas on how to help with this. # You can roleplay. Eg put together teams that were in the tv shows and only play with them for that episode. See my Season 7 Teams – Just for Fun # Introduce a friend or relative to the game by letting them play it on your device or through your facebook “just so they can get the feel for it, see if they wish to install on there own device or in there facebook account”. It is all new to them so it will not seem like a chore. # Play while watching TV though I don't recommend doing a time attack level just in case the show gets interesting and you forget the game until an ad break. # Play while you are watching TheAdiposeTV stream on twitch. Make it a competition and see if you can finish your level before adi does. Using the same team and playing the same lvl as adi. # Play while waiting for the bus, train or other public transport. Again I recommend NOT playing a time attack level just in case your transport arrives you will either miss your ride as you are so close to finishing you forget your waiting for transport or you hop on your transport and by the time you get settled in a seat the timer will have run out. # Grinding while trying to unlock rare characters. You can either have a high lvl team with 4 or 5 characters maxed out at level 40 or 50 and 1 or 2 at the beginning stage of rank 4 or 5 to lvl them up, or you can have a maxed out team if you just wish to mine for fragments and don't need to level any characters up. Either way your having fun attempting to get that rare character to drop. That is all I can think of if you have any other suggestions I welcome your comments. Category:Blog posts